The Story of My Life
by Kamie-Kub
Summary: Inuyasha is 8 years old and has two older brothers... what do you think is gonna happen? Constantly tormented, this poor hanyou wants his revenge! InuKags eventureally
1. The Chase and the Torment

**Summary:**Inuyasha has two brothers and he's 8 years old. Constantly tormented, he is always scheming a plan to get back at his brothers. Here is his life story... Inu-Kags eventually.

**A/N: This is all about Inuyasha's life as a kid enduring his siblings from my twisted point of view. This will be a modern time story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I sorta own this story idea so don't even think about copying before you watch 'Wild America'. I love that movie!**

**Warning: Allot of OOC (Out Of Character) and possible swearing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Chase and the Torment**

* * *

I was running through the forest of our back yard trying to escape them. I wouldn't let them catch up to me, I wouldn't scream in terror, I wouldn't give them the pleasure to hear it. I panted for air as I ran, hoping against all hope that they would loose interest in me. I knew they were faster than me but I couldn't give up and let them have me. I can't show weakness around them, they'd never let me live it down. I kept running from my fate when I was suddenly pounced by it. My brothers.

"Hey twerp! What d'you think your doing? Tryin' to out run us? You know you can't!", taunted Koga, the second oldest out of all of us.

Koga was the fastest runner in our family and was a full demon wolf. He's thirteen, has dark brown hair to the middle of his back and dark brown eyes. He was adopted but he fit in well enough and he didn't _really seem_ to care that he wasn't part of the blood in our family. He was just grateful that he had one, considering his real parents were dead. Murdered as far as we know. He acted as though he didn't care about it but we all knew he secretly thought he didn't quite belong. There was nothing we could do to change that though.

"Yea, really!", Sesshomaru said to me. Then to Koga, "Come on! Let's get him ready!".

Sesshomaru is my half brother. He is fourteen, has long silver hair and golden eyes. We both have the same dad just different mom's. He always loved to torment me the most, ever since I was three. Just over time the punishments got worse the more I could endure them. He was the eldest and thought he ruled the world right after father even though he and Koga got along like the were cloned off each other. They thought the same way, ate the same way and even slept the same way: sprawled out on their beds in only their boxers.

And then there's me. An eleven year old,half dog demon that constantly has to endure the wrath of his brothers. I also have silver hair and golden eyes like my brother Sesshomaru but I have more of my mother's features. At least, that's what I've been told. Dad always tells Sesshomaru and Koga to leave me alone but when he's gone on short business trips or in town getting the feed for the chickens and horses I have to run like my hamster, Henry, did before the cat ate him. He never did make it to the back door, just like I never make it to the kitchen where my mother is.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my brothers entirely,and they don't hurt me too bad. Just a few bruises. I look up to them allot, considering they use me as a test dummy. They're not all bad and they do help care for me when I'm sick instead of putting something in my vegetable soup that mother makes for me like worms or minced cockroaches. Actually, they've never don't that, not as far as I know.

"Up you go!", Sesshomaru called to me. By this point I was strapped to an old chair being lifted up by a rope over the swimming pool. The object of this was when they put me in the water they're gonna throw lit fire-crackers in and I have to hold my breath as long as possible before I try and escape. I hate this one. It's so pointless!

They lowered me into the pool and Koga started throwing fire-crackers in. Even in the water the noise hurt my ears. Sesshomaru, no doubt, was filming this with his video camera like he always does when they pull these little stunts. They call it a 'home video' and when they get enough footage they show it to everyone in the area. You see, around here there are only two movie theaters: the one in town and the one in our garage.

I squirmed under the leather belt that held me. I was loosing oxygen and they were loosing fire-crackers. I freed myself and kicked to the top, gasping for air when I broke the surface. Just then my mother stepped out the door from the kitchen. She was a beautiful lady with long, long jet black hair. Her eyes were the colour of chocolate and her skin was flawless. Dad said that even when she was in the hospital giving birth to me she looked like a angel. Both of us were awed by her beauty and kindness. Sesshomaru loved his own mother better and didn't feel the same way we did but he still loved her in his own way. Koga on the other hand showed undying respect for her because she was the one who convinced my dad to take him in when he was still a pup.

"I hope you boys are being careful out there and not using my little hanyou baby to make another shot at your home videos!", she called in her sweet voice. She always had a way to know everything we were doing, good or bad.

"Don't worry mom!", Sesshomaru called back. "Your 'little hanyou baby' is perfectly fine!".

"Shut up!", I half yelled at him. My mom just laughed slightly and went back to making lunch. "Ten minutes boys!", she called over her shoulder. Everyone in our family knew I hated being called 'little' and despised being called 'hanyou baby' in front of anybody. It was comforting when I was sick or when I hurt myself badly but not when I get fire-crackers thrown at me that would never hit me anyway! I swear that they do that, all of them, just to make me mad!

Sesshomaru laughed and caught me as I lunged myself at him. He pulled me into that brotherly embrace of his that he uses after they pull a stunt like half drowning me. He rubbed my ear gently and I relaxed almost instantly. Then he dropped me. Koga laughed.

"Oww!", I whined. "What was that for?"

"What do you think pup? I can't be nice all the time", was the reply I got. Koga laughed even harder.

"Nice all the time?", I questioned. "Your hardly nice at all!". And with that I turned and ran to the house to change my clothes.

OoOoO

That night after dinner, dad and I stood in the garage admiring the two person plane we had been working on. He said that we would fly it with the birds together one day. I couldn't wait for that day to arrive ever since he told me when I was young.

"You'd better be getting unto bed pup. We have allot to do tomorrow and I don't need you falling asleep on the job".

"Why? What are we doing tomorrow?", I asked.

"Go to bad and you'll find out in the morning".

"Daaad!",I whined.

"Alright!", he gave in. He couldn't stand it when I whined, whimpered or anything like that. Mom said it was because it made him feel guilty for keeping secrets from me. I've been using it to my advantage for years after she told me that.

"Don't you remember we're going to town to find a new truck? The one we've got is falling apart. And if we manage to find on we're dismantling this piece of tin", he pointed to his truck, "clean up the parts and sell them so we can get something nice for your mother's birthday next month".

"Oh yea! I remember! I'll get right to sleep, I promise!".

As I ran towards the house I had a million ideas of what to get mom for her birthday even if it was a month away. Climbing into bed I had a million and one ideas on how to get back at my brothers for getting me wet.

OoOoO

Another thing about my mother was that she loved nature. Especially animals. Our house is full of a bunch of animals that have been hurt in some way and they stay here until they can fend for them selfs again. One time my mom found a deer, a fawn actually, and nursed it back to health by feeding it with a bottle and teaching it how to walk. My dad used to say he doesn't like to see all these wild animals around but when a baby squirrel took a liking to him that was the end of that.

My favorite is Felecia, a snowy white owl that broke her wing. I was the one that found her in the forest and mom said that she would be alright in a few weeks. She's still here and she watches me all the time like a nanny. She's always following me around the house to make sure I stay out of trouble. She doesn't go outside much though. I don't let her because of her vonerable state.

Sesshomaru and Koga say they don't have tome for such things but I've seen them play with the wolf pups in the spare bedroom. Koga loves them the most though because their mother was killed by a hunter illegally and he feels he can relate to the loneliness of it all. We never question him though. Even a bum like Koga deserves his privacy.

I woke up the next morning to my brothers wrestling in the middle of the room again. I was lucky because in our room we have a bunk bed and a normal bed. I had the top bunk while Koga had the bottom one and Sesshomaru, being the oldest got the normal bed. he didn't have to worry about falling five feet to the floor or waking up in the middle of the night to have your head meet solid wood. Even if I do fall off occasionally I still voted for the top bunk, nice and out of the way.

"Come on mutt! I know your stronger than that! Give me something to fight about!", shouted Koga. I hope nobody's awake yet. They'll get the beating of their lives! Payback. Maby not from me but still payback all the same.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and watched them play. I've never been much of the bad boy type but not really the goodie good either. I guess I'm in between. I don't shout for help or tattle when my brothers pick on me and I don't start fights and I hardly swear. But I do fight back when Sesshomaru and Koga decide they want to use me as a punching bag, and I have taken one or two candies from the store in town without paying. Other than that I'm pretty well good natured. So many times my brothers have tried to beat that out of me, even a little but they failed as far as I know.

Just then dad came in with a heavy feathered pillow. "Boys", he directed at Koga and Sesshomaru, "I can't allow this... Not without a fair battle!". Then he hit Koga with the pillow which had enough force behind it to knock him over.

"No fair!", Sesshomaru complained. "Only I get to beat on my brothers!", he exclaimed as he grabbed a pillow himself and hit our dad. I just buried myself under my blankets. No way did I want to be stuck in the middle of this. Of course, I got hit anyway by my dad. He's always trying to get me join in the fights, well, play fights anyway. I just groaned and pressed myself up against the wall in a sad attempt to protect myself.

I got hit again, this time by Sesshomaru. I let out a yelp of surprise and jumped from my bed and bolted out the door. I ran to my mom's room and jumped on the bed beside her, burring my head in her hair.

"Aww, are you alright hanyou baby? Your not hurt, are you?". Her gentle words calmed me and I began to relax when all three of my pursuers were standing in the doorway, pillow's at the ready.

I whimpered and hid my face deeper in my mother's hair. I would have been perfectly alright with this pillow fighting thing if it weren't for the beginning-of-summer-holidays sleepover party at Miroku's house last year.

There was me and Miroku, as usual, but there were also two girls there by the names of Sango and Kagome. They were only there because he had discovered a few months before that girls were 'sexy'. I didn't really see how. I don't care for girls at all, at least not like Miroku does. Anyway, we got in a pillow fight and I was standing on the couch trying to defend myself but the girl named Kagome jumped up beside me and wrapped me off with her pillow. I landed at an awkward angle and broke my arm in two places and ever since then I've been edgy around pillow fights, and girls.


	2. Mother's Birthday and My Dilemma

**A/N: thank you if you reviewed! I hope you like this story. I just thought I should fill in the fact that Inuyasha won't be 11 for ever. He will soon be 17 and he also won't be so goodie goodie, or a fradie cat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters and I only own part of this story idea. The rest came from a movie called 'Wild America'**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mother's Birthday and My Dilemma**

* * *

Mom's birthday was only a week away and dad, Sesshomaru, Koga and I were failing majorly in the attempt to find the perfect gift for her. I've heard that shopping wasn't a strong point in the male species but I never imagined it to be this hard! For the first ten or so years of your life you can get away with home-made gifts like boxes made out of popsicle sticks and gluing macaroni to paper. As you get older you have to go for cash value stuff like jewelry and wallets and decorative nick-nacks. I'm not good with this, I'm still new at the whole 'shopping' for gifts thing. 

I do know, however, that Sesshomaru has actually kept everything I've ever given him for Christmas or for his birthday. Even the things I gave him when I was little that had no meaning at all. Like the painting of what was supposed to be a dog and had _'for Sesshomaru'_ written across the page in one language or another. I only know this because I snooped around one day for no reason at all and found a cardboard box under his bed that had 'from the pup' written across the top in black ink. When I had opened it there was everything from the birthday card drawn with crayons right down to the pasta picture frame with my favorite picture of our whole family sitting beneath the willow tree in the front yard. It was right on top, too!

I was around four in the picture was taken and in it my mom and dad were leaning up against the trunk of the tree in each other's arms. A six year old Koga sat cross legged with a huge grin planted on his face in front of them and Sesshomaru was standing a little off to the side while I sat on his shoulders. He was only seven but he was still strong thanks to his demon side.

I remember that day well though. Maby it's because I've looked at the picture so many times but it's a great memory to have all the same. I think I like that picture so much because I knew then that Sesshomaru and Koga loved me. I don't know if they do now and if they do they do a pretty good job at hiding it. I never dare to ask though. It could very well be my last words if I did.

OoOoO

Only four days left to find the perfect gift for mom and we don't even have any ideas! We can't get her just _anything_. She deserves something special for putting up with us all these years!

Three days left. There's gotta be something out there!

Two days left. Stores. Are. Hopeless. And so are we.

OoOoO

We only had around twenty four hours to find the perfect present for mom and we still don't have even the slightest clue on what to get her!

I sat bolt upright in my bed and looked around. Still dark. I guess that's good. I sat still, waiting for an idea to come. About and hour later a grin plastered my face. My idea was perfect! I knew exactly what to get mom for her birthday!

The next morning around five in the morning I woke my brothers up and told them my plan.

"I guess if that's the best you can do", said Koga mockingly. I glared at him.

"Shut up Koga. Like you could come up with anything better. The pup's got a pretty good plan", said Sesshomaru while ruffling my already messy hair. I beamed with pride. That was one of very few moments when I was proud Sesshomaru was my brother. The rest of the time he's a pain in the..."

"Boys! Stop talking unless you want to start you chores early today!", shouted dad from down the hall. He wasn't really threatening us, just telling us in his usual way that if w don't want to sleep we might as well get something useful done. I started to get dressed while Koga and Sesshomaru pulled the blankets over their heads and pretended to be asleep. I rolled my eyes at them. I wasn't going to do my chores but I was going to do a bit of snooping around before everyone woke up fully. Lucky for me it was Saturday, the day everything and everyone sleeps in.

I wandered the house for a while beforeI found what I was looking for. There, sitting in a box covered in dust was what would make the perfect birthday present for mom. I draged the box downstairs and almost ran into dad as I went around a corner.

"What you doin' there pup? What's in the box?"

I told him my plan and he said it was a perfect idea. He said he would ward off mom for a couple hours be taking her to town for a while. I grined at him and started to quickly make my way bakt to my room, box and all.

Sesshomaru, Koga and I worked late into the night to finnish our project. I know I said that home made gifts were a little out of our age level but this was special. We sorta fell asleep in the middle of the floor that night after wraping the gift but our consciences were clear and were also tired.

In the morning everybody woke up early and we had breakfast that dad and I proudly made together and I think we did pretty good conciddering we're not very good cooks. Nothing like good old scrambled eggs and bacon with hashbrowns on the side.

Then we went to the living room to give mom her present and she was so happy she started crying. As she flipped through the scrap book of pictures, my brothers and I beamed with pride. We didn't think we'd get that much of a reaction out of her.

The book held all of our favorite pictures of our whole family from past years. There were even some of mom's favorite animals that she had rescued at one point or another. My favorite picture of our family under the willow tree was on the front cover. It just seemed to work that way since the book was our memories.

Later that day we bought dinner for mom from the Chinese Food place. She loves Chinese Food so as a treat she got it. She says that too much of your favorite thing just spoils it for some special time. That's why she only want's Chinese Food on her birthday and never any other time. On my birthday I nourmallyrequest chicken strips and fries but this year I want to try something else because that special dinner just doesn't have the spark it used to.

When we got home weall went straight to bed and slept late into the morning. We didn't really do much but for some reason holidays or special events whipe us of all our energy.

This morning though my brothers were full of energy. Bad sign. I woke up to a coolness around my neck and ears.

"Boys, is your brother up,yet?", asked dad.

"Uh, not sure. Want us to go and uh, check up on the whelp?"

"Boys. What did you do to your brother?"

Everybody froze as they heard a yell and then a **"SESSHOMARU! KOGA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

The brothers smirked at each other and bolted for the back door only to be clothes-lined by their shirt collers thanks to dad grabing them. The only thought on both their minds was _'oh,shit'_.

Istomped out of our room withthe mostpissed off look imaginable, and cropped hair. Only an inch or so long...


End file.
